


"I thought.. you only did it because I told you to"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 17





	"I thought.. you only did it because I told you to"

The Apollo cabin stands tall, with golden light cascading out the widows despite only one person being inside. Will Solace puts his book down, looking up when he hears something outside, getting up to check the door. Maybe Kayla and Austin are back early?  
Will opens the door to find no one there, a warm breeze flying into the room. Turning away from the door he stifles a scream.  
"What the Hades Nico! What are you doing!" Nico had appeared in Will's shadow, looking as if he is about to pass out.   
"I.." Nico wavers where he stands, and Will grabs his shoulders.   
"Sit down, I'll find some ambrosia" Will walks Nico to the bed and grabs an ambrosia square from his stash on the bookcase. Will has seen less and less of Nico recently, almost as if he was being avoided, but seeing Nico approach him on his own Will must have imagined it.  
"Was it the shadow travelling or is there something else?" Will asks, sitting beside Nico and watching him slowly eat the square. To Will, it seems like Nico is avoiding answering, looking down and shifting in his seat.   
"It's pretty late, maybe you should get some re-"   
"No, I don't need rest" Nico quickly cut him off, obviously finished his ambrosia and feeling better. Will waits politely for Nico to continue, looking over his face for any explanation.  
"I just... no, you won't understand. I'm sorry I disturbed your reading." Nico stands up, ready to jump back into the shadows as Will stands and grips his arm.   
"No, no more running away Nico" Will's voice is loud and stern, leaving Nico surprised. "Honestly Nico, tell me what's wrong. I know you're struggling to say something, I just want to help. What can I do?" Will lets his question hang in the air, keeping his grip firm on Nico's wrist so that he can't slip away.   
Nico hesitantly looks at Will.  
"Kiss me" Will's face doesn't betray any surprise even though his heart is beating so hard he could feel it rock through his body. Will tugs Nico by the arm he's gripping, making Nico stumble closer and Will kisses him, long and sweet making Nico melt into him. It is a kiss that leaves both boys standing close, stunned into silence.   
Suddenly Nico's eyes go wider, and he steps away. Before Will can speak, Nico fades into a shadow leaving Will alone once again in the Apollo cabin.

\---------------

If Nico wasn't avoiding Will before they kissed, he certainly is now. Will finds Nico every now and again, sometimes talking to people, sometimes just walking past. But never does Will get more than a fleeting glance before Nico lowers his head and leaves before Will can talk to him.  
After a few days of this, Will see's Nico talking to a group of campers, not noticing Will. He looks relaxed, giving his normal slight smile as he talks. Will gets pretty close before one of the campers opposite Nico notice him.  
"Hi Will" She says, smiling and waving. Nico freezes up, Will can tell by the way his shoulders turn inwards and his head lowers that he doesn't want to be there anymore. Nico starts to walk away, and Will makes his decision. Will catches up to Nico, and still under the watchful eye of the group of campers, and Will pulls him into a kiss. Will doesn't get shoved off or attacked by skeletons, which he takes as a good sign, but he does get a very confused looking Nico staring up at him.   
"I thought you hated me" He states, his usually olive skin gaining a red tint.   
"I've kissed you twice now Nico, how does that show I hate you?" Will asks.  
"I thought.. you only did it because I told you to"   
"I kissed you because you gave me permission too and I wanted to. So stop running away from me," Will says, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward to be at eye level with Nico. "Or else I'll kiss you again"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
